


Supernatural: Wild Sam Idea

by Aiden4Eyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Has a Fear of Flying, South Africa, Wilderness Survival, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden4Eyes/pseuds/Aiden4Eyes
Summary: Dean is on a plane, i know he's terrified of them but bare with me. So it crashes and himself, the co-pilot and a few people are still alive. Dean separates to find civilization... Things happen, he meets people.And as always, i'm terrible at updating
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester





	Supernatural: Wild Sam Idea

• Wild Sam - Forest/plains (kind of)  
Pilot Dean is flying over the middle of the African plains as a touring service, something goes wrong as one of the passengers meddles with the plane's controls and it goes down, Dean is the only survivor.   
Dean gathers some supplies and starts walking into the grassy plains, after a day of traveling, he reaches an oasis, a small lake and a dozen trees. There he sees a pack of lions and a man who stops at the oasis for resting and water. The human sees him and approaches curiously.

Dean makes friends with him and starts teaching him English, when the Lions leave, Dean goes with them and Sam.  
Dean is a pilot on a commercial airline, on a particularly difficult flight, one of the idiotic passengers messes with the controls and sends the entire plane plummeting towards the African plains.   
Dean is the only survivor of the crash and, gathering all the supplies he can, sets out to find civilization. About 2 days in and Dean is running out of water, he stumbles across an oasis with quite a large lake and fruit trees.   
There he sees a pack of lions living in a large den, there also seems to be a man living with them.   
Dean meets the man, who doesn’t speak, he was raised by the lions from age three when his parents abandoned him to die, the lions basically adopt Dean into the pack with Sam. 

Sam has never met another human before, so when he meets Dean, he is extremely cautious, they make friends and Dean starts teaching Sam English, feeding him cooked food and fruit.  
Eventually, the lions move on and Sam is going with them, Dean has a very slim chance at finding civilization, so he instead chooses to stay with Sam and the lions.

Draft1  
“Ok everyone, I’m turning the seat belt sign off, feel free to move around the cabin.”  
Dean turned off the cabin radio, glancing at Garth who was checking the altitude dile. “Everything ok?” Dean asked, Garth smiled.  
“Yep, all the systems are working, nothing unusual on the radar, full tank, good altitude, and we’re on course.”  
Dean nodded. “Good, stretch your legs if you want, get a drink, I got this.”   
Garth took off his headphones, standing up and giving Dean a thumbs up before disappearing out of the cabin door. Dean sighed, another 5 hours of flying and they would arrive at Cape Town, another 5 long hours.  
A thump against the cabin door pulled Dean out of his thoughts. “Garth?”  
The cabin door flung open and what looked like a very drunk man pushed his way in, Garth just behind him.  
“Sir you can’t come in here, this is the pilots cabin.” Garth was trying to persuade the man to get out, Dean turned as the man sat down heavily in the co-pilot's seat.  
Dean raised his voice, not taking his hands off the control wheel. “Sir I must ask that you return to your seat now or my colleagues will have to force you out.”


End file.
